kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ankh, the Ring, and Placing Everything On
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Birth's Birth Day Form. Synopsis Akira and a worn-down Eiji work to stop the Yummy before the worn-out Okamura stands in the ring once more against his rival. Plot After his injuries from his fight with the blue Ōmu Yummy are tended to by Akira, Eiji is convinced that Ankh did not create the Yummy but someone else who has his Core Medals did. Furthermore, Eiji realizes the monster's method of granting desires: stealing from others and giving to the host. Date and Shintaro head out on their own to find the Yummy as Eiji is forced to stay behind to recuperate. Despite Kamen Rider Birth's attempt to stop it with a Drill Arm/Caterpillar Leg combo, the blue Ōmu Yummy takes Takeda to where a fully healed Okamura waits for him. Despite his injuries, Eiji arrives to help by giving them the location of where Okamura and Takeda are to box. Eiji arrives at the location just as, the blue Ōmu Yummy fights with Ankh, revealing that he is to take Ankh's Core Medals. After transforming, Kamen Rider OOO fights the Yummy with Kamen Rider Birth and Shintaro arriving to aid him. After assuming Shauta Combo with Kamen Rider Birth using the Birth Day function of the Birth CLAWs as a distraction, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Ōmu Yummy. The Yummy's spell ends as Okamura promises Takeda that he will go through rehab and fight him again. As Ankh only reveals that he needs Eiji for a complete resurrection, in a body more powerful than his original, they are watched by the mysterious arm that created the Yummy. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Shachi **Arms - Tora, Unagi **Legs - Batta, Tako *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Shauta Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * Boxer: , *Kiyoto Maki (Child): Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal ***One Condor Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal *This episode was originally going to be aired on March 13, 2011, but it got postponed, due to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. *First appearance of Birth Day. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: The Boxer, the Left Hand, and the Bird Yummy, Ankh, the Ring, and Placing Everything On, 1000, the Movie, and the Combatant and 1000, the Kamen Riders, and the Birthday. DSTD08617-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08617-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢アンクとリングと全部のせ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢アンクとリングと全部のせ｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode